Vampires' princess
by midnitegrl2
Summary: Nina is vampire and Ryu is human. One day they meet they become friends. But Lena killed Ryu and making Nina very unstable until she can find Ryu reborn. Is she willing to waited for two hundreds years for him? Please Read and Review
1. Ryu

Chapter 1: Ryu.

A young blonde hair girl lean against the wall as she watched her friend, Lin talking someone into letting her using their phone. Her name was Nina and she was the vampires' princess. She had brought Lin to the city after the sun went down to search around the town for something to do. But they end up getting lost in the city's streets, which, Lin had blame Nina for bringing them here in the first place. But didn't care who her friend blame because as soon as they got back to her palace. Nina was going be grounded for the rest of her vampire's life. But she knew that her father were just scold her. It was her mother that grounded her. She didn't like Nina out of the palace in the human's world without protection or she just didn't want Nina there at all.

When Lin got done talking with the King about their problem. He said he would send someone over to helped them. But when he where they would. Lin just said to get to the human's park before dawn. After she talked to the king. She walked outside after thanking the person for the used of their phone. Then walked over to Nina.

"Nina, you are so getting when we get back home. I mean it." Lin said. Nina just shrugged not caring that she was getting scold again.

"It's not let I didn't get scold before, Lin, because I did.

Lin just shook her head, walking toward the park with her friend right behind her.

They reach the park, it was empty. Like Nina felt right now because she didn't want to return to the palace where she was going to be lock up. But something caught her eyes.

Nina stopped to stare at someone, laying on a bench in the park. "Lin, I have something to do before we leave. So waited for me, please." Nina said. The person had blue hair. She walked over to the person.

"Oh, it a sleeping boy."

Nina reach down to touch his cheek. But suddenly the person open his eyes and screamed at her. He jump up from the bench.

He thrust his hand into his pocket and fish out a pocket knife. "GET AWAY FROM ME." He cried. Nina smiled. "That won't hurt me, boy." She said. He growled. Lin turn around to face Nina and the boy. "Who are you?" Lin said, running toward the princess. The boy turn around to run away but Nina caught his arm. She squeeze his arm tightly. "Can't escape me, boy. You are trapped." Nina said.

The boy screamed and shouted for help that wasn't coming. Nina just laughed at him. "You are funny, screaming your lungs out for someone that isn't coming." She said. He scratch her hand. But the wound didn't leave very long. Just it heal over. He screamed louder just for her to cover his mouth. "Please stop screaming, please. I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded with the blue hair boy. He stopped for moment to watch her as she turn her toward her friend. "Can I kept him as a friend?" She asked Lin. Lin just sighed, without arguing with her. Nina cheered in excitement. "What is your name?" Nina asked her new friend. "I'm Ryu." The boy said.

Nina smiled just as she smiled, she heard footstep. Nina's smiled disappeared. She listen for a moment. Ryu's eyes widen in fear. Lin listen for movement. "It THEM." She said. Nina's eyes widen in anger. "Lets hid then." She said.

She pulled Ryu with her to the near bushes. She pushes him down into the bushes. "Hide here and don't get out until I come and get you."

TBC


	2. Vampires' world

Chapter 2: The vampire's world.

Nina left Ryu in the bushes as she looked around for trouble. But she sense them somewhere around them.

"Lin…are they after us or…" Nina paused, she seen some movement. Nina growled. She hissed as the danger reveal itself to them.

All males, expect for their leader, a woman about Nina's age. Nina growled as the sight of the woman. "What do you want?" Nina asked. "Nothing you have." The woman said. "Come on, Lena, why are you here. You are not the type of girl to just be walking around the place." Nina said. Lena just looked around the place, listening to her surrounding.

Lena laughed as Nina pull out a dagger from her left boot. She charge at Lena with the dagger out in front of her. Just as Nina went to stab, Lena in the heart. Lena quickly move behind her and Lin. Lin turn around to face Lena in hurry. "So where is your friend?" Lin asked. Lena laughed at Lin. She didn't hope for this much fun especially from Lin and Nina.

Ryu peered out of the bush, staring at The woman in front of him. He took out his pocket knife. Then stood up, revealing himself to Lena and the other. He ran toward Lena in anger and took his shot. But Lena move right behind him in hurry. He quickly turn and stabbed his knife into her hand as she reach out to touch him.

Lena laughed at what he did. Ryu looked shock at what he was seeing. Lena pull out the knife without problem. _What the hell is going on. Who are these people. They can self-heal. _Ryu thought. He back away from Lena, anger and confusion fill him. He ran away from them. Nina and Lin chase him down.

"Princess Nina, Lin, where are you?" A voice screamed out for them. Lin stop to wave her hand at the people that stood at the end of the park.

"Wait!" Nina demanded as she leaped at the blue hair boy. She landed on Ryu. They fell to the ground with _thump. _

"GET OFF ME."

Nina started to blushed a deep red. She could tell that Ryu was blushing to. She laughed him. He push her off him in hurry. "NINA." Lin screamed, "COME ON." Nina looked over at Lin. Then she looked at Ryu. "Come with me. I don't think you have a home." Nina said. Ryu turn his head to looked at her. She was looking at the sky with smiled. "How…how did you that." He asked her. Nina just continue to smiled. She turn her head to looked at him. She stood up in hurry. She reach down to help him up.

"I just know."

Ryu just stare in her eyes. She really did have a beautiful smiled. Ryu seen that she held her hand out to him. He took her hand, letting her glide him toward her friend and the guards. "Ryu, you will love my home. I just know you will." Nina said.

Lin stare at her as they pass to go into the portal. Lin just smiled at Nina.

Nina pull Ryu into the portal to show him her home. "WOW."

TBC


	3. Nina's palaceNina sister, Elena

Chapter 3: Nina's palace/Nina's sister, Elena.

Ryu gasped as Nina pulled into the landed that he didn't know even existed. A world where all the people were vampires. Bloodsuckers. _Wow, this world looked better then the human world. _Ryu thought. Nina looked a little upset about something. Ryu looked at Nina with a smiled. "This is your world. It beautiful. Why in the world were you in my world?" Ryu questioned the blonde hair, girl. Nina looked down at the ground in disappointed. She seen that Lin had turn her back on her to looked at the palace. The palace, where her mother, father, and…_was she there now? _

As they came to stop at the gate that led to the palace. Lin turn around to face Nina and Ryu. Ryu seem to impressed by their world. Lin would think so. She love her home where she was born and where her lover was. "Lin, my darling. You are back with the troublemaker. That princess…right?" The man said, embracing the red hair, woman. "Oh this is Rei, Ryu, Rei, this is Ryu. He is a human." Nina said, smirking at the vampire man. Lin looked at Rei with sad smiled. "We some what save him from Lena and the dark vampires." Lin said. "WHAT?" Rei yelled at them. "A HUMAN. LENA HAS RETURN TO SEARCH FOR A HUMAN." Lin slap him in the head for screaming out that Ryu was a human for everyone to here. "Stupid it not like we knew that Lena was back." Lin said. Nina looked at Ryu with a confused looked.

_Why was Lena after Ryu? Maybe she wasn't It sure didn't looked like she was after him. But then again, I snatch him before she was even given a change to tell. Now like she was going to tell. _

Nina looked back at Lin with smiled. "Maybe we can keep Ryu as a guest to see what she want. If she want him that bad. She will come for him at the palace." Nina said. Lin looked at Nina and nodded at the blonde hair, girl, who still had Ryu's hand in her grasped. Lin raise a eyebrow at Nina. _Does this human have effect on Nina. He is…_Nina broke her out of her train of thought.

They walked though the gate to get to the huge castle behind the golden gates' doors. Nina looked at Ryu one more time. Ryu was still looking around the place with amazement. He hasn't tell still to her. Which she disliked that. "Hello, Earth to Ryu, looked at that palace. We are about to walk into." Nina said. Ryu looked at the palace in amazement. "This is what they called the castle of the Living Dead." Ryu said. Nina looked at Ryu in confused. "How did you know that?" Nina asked. Ryu looked at Nina with smiled, not speaking to the confused blonde hair princess. Lin and Rei looked at Ryu in confused. "The palace of Living Dead is what we call the palace. But how did you know that, human." Rei demanded of him. But Ryu just smiled again and didn't speak to them. "NINA!" A little voice shouted.

Nina got ram into by a blonde hair little girl. "Melina, where is Elena?" Nina asked. Melina looked at Nina with sad looked. "Elena is gone. You know that." Melina said. Nina sighed. Nina knew this was coming her sister wasn't home because she just know that she wasn't coming back.

Ryu looked at Melina and Nina. They looked alike. But there was one thing about Nina that Melina didn't have. The mark that was on Nina's shoulder. She was the only one of her family that had it. "Nina, who is that handsome boy?" Melina whispered into Nina's ear. "That is Ryu, my new friend." Nina said. Melina got off Nina and walked over to Ryu with smile on her face. "Hello, Ryu, I'm Melina." Melina said. "Melina, nice to meet you." Ryu said, "You know Lena too right?" "Who is that?" Melina asked. Ryu's eyes narrowed.

_She doesn't know her own…Oh. _Ryu thought, stop to stare at someone by the palace's door. She looked like Nina and Melina. But they different from her younger siblings was that she had black wings unlike Nina and Melina who had silver wings. "Are you Elena?"


	4. Night walked

Chapter 4: Night walked.

"Elena…no…you can't be back! when?" Melina asked as she ran up to her sister. Elena didn't looked at Melina as she ran up to her instead she stare at the blue hair, boy next to Nina. Elena walked down the stair with a smiled on her face. She walked toward Nina in hurry.

"How was you trip in the human world?" Elena asked her with smiled.

Nina looked up at Elena with tears. Then she slapped Elena across the face in anger. "I looked for you and we couldn't find you. You know how hard it was on Mel and me?" Nina scold her older sister. Melina looked at Nina and Elena with tears. "Ni, El, please stop, please." Melina cried. Nina looked up at Melina in anger. "She LEFT us, Mel. El left us when we really need her. Lena almost destroy our home. OUR HOME." Nina screamed. Melina started to let tears float down from her eyes. She turn around and ran inside to find her mother and father.

Ryu smiled and said, "So, the story in the books were true. One lone sister will leave her other sibling behind to find the one with the Scar of Fear."

"Scar of Fear?"

Elena looked at Nina and nodded. "The Scar of Fear is only thing that stand in the way of Lena getting the-

"ELENA SAY NO MORE TO HER ABOUT THE SCAR OF FEAR."

Elena and Nina looked up to see their mother standing with Melina, who still have tears in her eyes because of Nina yelling at her. "Mother, please Nina has the right to know about this." Elena said. "So the story were true." Ryu whispered. Nina looked at Ryu in confusion again. "Please tell what is so special about this Scar of Fear." Nina said, meanly at Elena. Elena turn to stare at her in anger. "Ni, this could end all vampires if words leak that I know about the Scar of Fear." Elena said. "El, who has the Scar of Fear?" Nina questioned. "Um…I don't know who yet." Elena Lied. Nina looked at Ryu, who turn around to looked at the people that were behind them.

Nina got Ryu's upper arm and pull him toward the palace. She walked up the stair with Ryu, still looking behind him. Lin and Rei were trying to get the other people outside the golden gates. But someone has got though. A blonde hair, boy. He ran toward Nina in hurry. Nina turn around to see what Ryu was looking at. She seen the boy and smiled at him. She let go of Ryu and ran toward the boy in delight. She hugged him. "Boshe, nice to see you." Nina said. Boshe smiled at Nina as he kiss her forehead. "Well, at least I got to see you before you were sentence to two months of no leaving the castle ground." Boshe said. "I can still see you tonight in the garden." Nina said. Boshe ran off toward garden before Nina's parents could yelled at him to leave. "Nina.." Ryu questioned. _Nina. _Ryu thought. He sighed as Nina walked up passed him up to her parents. "Nina because you have Lin this time. You can't leave the castle ground for a week." Her mother said, walking in with Melina. Melina stare at Nina as she ran off to find Boshe, leaving Ryu to staring at her as she sped off. Melina sighed. Elena walked up the stair with Rei and Lin. "Um…Ryu…you can go back home if you like. Nina will forget you never meet you because of Boshe. Her boyfriend." Lin said

Ryu bow his head to think of what to do. "Go home. I guess." Ryu muttered. He walked toward the golden gate. He looked over to where Nina and Boshe were walking together. Lin seen Ryu staring at Nina and Boshe. She walked toward Ryu to bring him back home when she hear him said something.

"Why save me then?"

Lin looked at Ryu in sadden. _What Nina did was wrong. Really wrong. This boy only to be her friend and when Boshe came up to her. She ran off to be with him, leaving her guest alone. _Lin thought. "Rei, I'm going to punch Nina in the face. Be right back." Lin said. She ran toward Nina in anger.


	5. Vampire attack

Chapter 5: Vampire attack.

Ryu seen Lin going up to Nina and punching her to the ground. Then hearing Lin yelled at Nina about something him. Nina's boyfriend was screaming something that Nina didn't anything wrong. Ryu open the gate and ran out of the castle ground into the vampire's village.

Nina looked up at Lin in anger. "What are you talking about? I care about Ryu. I thought you would led him to his new room." Nina said. "I haven't seen Boshe in two months." Lin looked angrily at Nina then turn around to see that the gate was open and Ryu was gone. Lin seen that Rei was running up to her in fear. "There is dark vampire in the village." Rei said. "Ryu just went into the village." Lin said, looking at the village as the villagers went as fast as they could to make it inside their homes. Lin and Rei ran toward the gates. When Lin notice that Nina wasn't coming after them. She turn to face Nina. "Come on, Ni, RYU IS OUT THERE." Lin said, angrily. Nina looked at Lin like she was in a trance. Lin came over and punch Boshe in the eye. Then grabbed Nina's hand and they ran toward the village. Boshe vanished without a second thought.

Ryu ran toward the exited where his home was. The human world's portal was standing right in front of him. But something was coming though the portal Lena and goon. Ryu ran toward the alleyway and kneel behind a dumper. He looked out from behind the dumper to see Lena and her goons walking past the alleyway. "Michael, Teepo, going down every alleyways for vampires. Kill them the minute you see them." Lena demanded. Michael and Teepo smirked at Lena and nodded. "Garr, find the Scar of Fear, kill it or bring it to me. I'll rather deal with it then you." Lena said. Garr nodded at Lena and walked off. "Now this could be fun." Garr said.

Ryu freak out when they mention the Scar of Fear again. What was so special about that damn Scar that they wanted it so bad? Ryu seen that Teepo had enter where he was. "Oh, what did I find. A little human." Teepo said, "LENA HUMAN." Lena walked toward Teepo with a smiled. "A human I meet before." Lena said. She walked up to Ryu with a smiled on her face. "Now I get to have my fun." Ryu looked at Lena in fear. He ran toward the end of the alleyway. Lena caught his wrist, quickly. She pull him toward her. She looked down at Ryu's neck. But couldn't see it because of the scrap wrapped around his neck. She pull at the scrap. She pull it off him in minutes. She seen bit of his neck. She grabbed his shirt and torn it off his shoulder. His neck was expose to her. She kiss his neck and then bit down, hardly. He screamed out for Nina or Lin to come. But Lena place her hand on his mouth. "Shh."

Lin and Nina heard a screamed then the scream suddenly stopped. "RYU." Nina screamed out for him. Lin seen the Dark vampires by the human portal. "I smell blood." Lin said to Nina. Nina looked at Lin in fear. "Lena got Ryu and she trying to kill him." Nina said. Lin rush out in front of Nina to get the dark vampires attention. Nina quickly took the change to go into the alleyway to see that Lena and Teepo

"LENA." Nina screamed. Lena drop the thing that was in her arms. Then turn around to face Nina in anger. "He was so good. I couldn't stop drinking from him." Lena said. Nina looked at Lena in anger. "No way. No way. You couldn't have kill." Nina said, in tears. "Yes I have." Lena said, disappearing with Teepo. The other dark vampires were gone. Nina drop to knees next to Ryu. She pull him into her in anger. "Ryu? Ryu!" Nina cried. She place her head on his head as he lay in her arms. Lin ran over next to Nina with tears in her eyes. "Nina, please we have to bury him." Lin said. Nina vanished. "No."

Nina was in palace. Her own palace she asked for when she was little. She held Ryu against her body. "If…Lena think she will get away with this Then she is wrong. Because I will find you again…I will." Nina said, placing Ryu's body on table that was in dinning room. She cried for a moment then she turn around to see Lin and Rei. "How did you fine me?" Nina asked. "I known about this place since you got it. I just knew you would come here." Lin said. Nina looked at Lin in anger. "I will find him again. I will." Nina said. Lin and Rei smiled. "We'll waited until you need us again."

Two hundred years later

Year:2009

"Ryu, hurry up or you will be late." A woman screamed. "Ok, mom, I'm coming." Ryu said. He brush his blue hair and then ran out of the room with smiled on his face.


End file.
